Planning, & Parenting?
by FSfanforlife
Summary: well the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Maddie" Zach & Cody say in unison as they walk up to Maddie

"Hey Maddie" Zach & Cody say in unison as they walk up to Maddie

"Hey Zach Cody" she says not looking up from the papers she's going over

"What are you doing?" Zach asks looking at the papers

"Planning" she says "see getting married to a person with as much money as London well can get a little tough"

"Oh…" Cody says looking around "so where's London at anyway"

"She's gone looking at chapels in Canada" she sighs "but I wish she was here helping me"

"I can help you Maddie" Cody says

"Thanks Cody" she hands him a stack of papers

Zach just laughs a bit "well it's good that you to are working together on this because London's dad didn't freak out when she told him she liked girls"

Both Maddie & Cody just stare at Zach "I'm going to go" Zach says running to the door & running out

"What a jerk" Cody says, he gets a questioning look on his face as he looks at a from that says 'Boston Adaption Agency' "um Maddie what's this?"

She quickly grabs the paper "It's nothing just something me & London were talking about"

"Are you two going to adopt?" he asks

"Well we were thinking about it" she says looking at a photo

"Is she the little girl ya'll want to adopt" Cody asks examining the photo closer

"Yeah we saw her when me & London where helping out at the shelter" Maddie says as the door behind them opens

"Hey Maddie…. & Cody?" London says walking over & sitting down

"So…?" Maddie says with a questioning look on her face "do we have a chapel?"

"No…" London says "I'm having one built"

"So anyway Maddie what's the name of the little girl ya'll what to adopt" Cody asks looking at the pair

"What little girl?" London says sitting up & staring at Maddie "please don't tell me that you're still hung up on adopting that little Orphan girl are you?"

"Well London I think it would be a good idea & just think about all the stories in the head lines" she says pulling her girlfriend closer to her & putting her hands in the air "London Tipton Riches Mother on earth"

"Maddie I told I don't want to adopt" London says pulling away

"But London please I mean this girl lost her parents last year & we bonded with her" Maddie says motioning for Cody to leave

"Well I got to go so see ya'll later" he says walking to the door & walking out

"London just tell me why you don't want to adopt her" she says "I mean you two bonded way more then me & her, just tell me why"

"BECAUSE…..because I'm not going to be a good mom" London says as tears start to roll down her cheeks

"London…" she says standing up & hugging her girlfriend "look you would make a great mom"

"Do I need to remind you about the class project we had with the _**fake**_ baby" she says pulling away

"That was before all of this happened before _**us**_…" she looks down "ok...London if you don't want to adopt her then I won't force you but just think if we had we…we would have made great parents" she walk into their room & closes the door

London sits back down & looks at the photo

**Hey guys I hope all you enjoyed Planning, & Parenting Chapter 1 Chapter 2 will be up soon. & by the way in this story Maddie & London are about 19 near 20 & the little girl in the photo is about 2 she'll be in the next Chapter promise, so as always enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cody walks down a quit hallway after just leaving Maddie & London "wow I can't believe that" he says stepping into the elevator & pushes the button for the lobby

Cody walks down a quit hallway after just leaving Maddie & London "wow I can't believe that" he says stepping into the elevator & pushes the button for the lobby

"WAIT HOLD THAT DOOR" a guy yells as Cody stops the doors "thanks man" the guy says

"You're welcome man" Cody says looking away hiding his blush

"I'm Corey" he says holding out his hand

"I-I'm Cody" he says shaking his hand still not looking at him

"Would you look at me if I told you I was gay too" Corey says after a moment of silence

Cody's eyes nearly pop out of his head from this comment "Wh-what?" he says finally looking over

"I met your brother Zach yesterday & he told me" he says starting to laugh

"Oh ok…I got to kill my brother" he says laughing with Corey

"So how long are you staying at the Tipton" Cody says as he stops laughing

"Just long enough for us to go out" he says smiling a Cody

"Saturday ok with you" he says

"It's perfect with me" he says stepping out of the elevator as the door opened up to the lobby "see you Saturday"

Cody leans back against the elevator as the doors close "I GOT A DATE" he yells as he head up to his floor

_ At Maddie's _& _London's suite _

"I can't believe London doesn't want to adopt her I mean that little girl is the sweetest little girl I've ever meet" Maddie says to herself laying in her bed

"M-Maddie" London half says as she walks into the room & sits on the bed "look if…if you want to adopt her then we will but you got promise me something"

"Sure London what is it" she says sitting up & resting her head on London's shoulder

"I still want to have a baby I don't care if it's you or me that gives birth to it I just want a baby from birth" she says as a tear rolls down her cheek

Maddie kisses London softly "I promise London"

_ The Next Day _

"So Ms. Tipton all the paper work is filled out" a woman says sitting behind a desk "you can take little Rachel home with you today"

"Ok thank you" London says standing up & shaking the other woman's hand, she walks out of the room & sees Rachel "hey Rachel" she says as the little girl runs up to her & hugs her

"Mommy" Rachel says as London picks her up "home" she says pointing to the door that leads outside

"Yes honey I'm going to take you home" London says walking to the door as a few bellboys from the Tipton follow her carrying Rachel's things

**Chapter 3 will be up soon but I hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter, & in chapter 3 I'm going to do something not seen in Fanfiction yet I'm going to have Commentary in the next chap (note: my commentary will be in bold lettering. So until then enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3 with Commentary

Well I thought I start off by saying hello people of earth I'm Kacy but everyone just calls me Curt (I know its weird)

**Well I thought I start off by saying hello people of earth I'm Kacy but everyone just calls me Curt (I know its weird). Anyway a lot of people ask me why I started writing The Sweet Love Life of Maddie & London series & my answer is well The First Kiss story was originally just a one-shot story, then a few months later I wrote Old Love, New Problem.**

"Oh Maddie Come see our daughter" London yells walking into their suite still holding Rachel who is asleep in her arms

Maddie runs in carrying a big smile on her face "she's so perfect" she says holding out her arms "let me hold her"

"Ok" she says softly as she gives her to Maddie

**Now this story Planning, & Parenting? was something that I could hope would make me stick out like NoDrogs did in their Kigo series & if any of the writers that make up NoDrogs I just want to say I'm a huge fan I've read just about every story, but like I was saying I thought that this story would make the series stick out the most.**

"I can't believe it London we're mothers" Maddie says holding her tightly

"Yep we're the mothers to little Rachel Smith Tipton" London says taking London's arm "Come on lets show our daughter to her room" she says as the walk out of the room

_ Down in Zach & Cody's suite _

A knock comes from the door "hello you must be Corey" Carrie says opening the door & ushers him in

"Is Cody ready to go" Corey says looking around the suite "& might I add this is a very lovely suite Miss. Martin"

**Well I also am going to get comment that I should have made Zach gay instead of Cody & I know it would have made a better story but I thought it would be better in the way it is turning out.**

"Oh why thank you, I knew I would like you" she says as Cody walks into the room

"Ok I'm ready to go if you are Corey" Cody says walking to the door

"Sure" Corey says walking to the door & opening it for Cody "& Miss. Martin I'll have Cody home by 8"

_ The Next Day in the Tipton lobby _

"Flower mommy flower" Rachel says to Maddie pointing at the flowers in the lobby

"I'm momma Rachel London is mommy" Maddie says with a big smile on her face

"Hello Madeline" Mr. Mosby says walking up to the two "hello Rachel how are you today"

Rachel just buries her face into Maddie's side

"Rachel it's just Mr. Mosby he won't bite" she says picking her up

Rachel makes a scary at Mr. Mosby who jumps back like he's scared which makes Rachel laugh

"MADDIE" London yells as she runs over to them

"What is it London" Maddie says looking a little worried

"My daddy just died…" she says crying

**I'm sorry you guys but I'm going to be ending this story as is but in my next story "Our Long Love Story" which will not only tell what happens to everyone after the passing of Mr. Tipton but also have flash back parts. Well like always enjoy.**


End file.
